theotorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Conjure Elemental
Conjure Elemental Skill: conjuration/elemental 21 Backlash: 14 Difficulty, 8 Effect Value: 27 Bonus Number 10: range Range: 5 (10 meters) Duration: 5 (10 seconds) Cast Time: 18 (one hour) Manipulation: cast time, control, duration, range, speed, state With this spell, the caster conjures a physical manifestation of the chosen element. The spell opens a portal to another dimension and pulls the being through. At the end of the duration, the portal collapses, trapping the elemental on this plane. The conjured elemental is a sentient being. The contagion for this spell depends on the type of elemental being conjured. Fire elementals require a large bonfire or hearth fire. Air elementals require a strong wind to be blowing in the immediate vicinity. Earth elementals arise from a large mound of earth prepared by the caster. Water elementals must be conjured on or near a large body of water. Metal elementals require a small humanoid metal figurine. Plant elementals require a plant (or tree) that is at least man-sized. Compare the spell's effect value to the elemental's largest physical attribute. Read the result points on the Power Push Table. The spell's result modifier is +9. If the final result points are equal to or greater than the elemental's Spirit, ''it is conjured. This spell automatically works for all of the elementals below. '''Air Elemental' DEXTERITY 17 Flight 18, unarmed combat 18 STRENGTH 12 TOUGHNESS 15 PERCEPTION 12 Trick (13) MIND 12 CHARlSMA9 Taunt (10) SPlR1T 8 Hero Point Potential: Some (21) Natural Ability: fight speed value 17 Special Attacks: suffocation: an air elemental attacks a creature by creating a whirlwind around it. The elemental generates an unarmed combat total against the intended victim. If the attack achieves Good success or better, it catches the creature. The elemental makes an unarmed combat ''attack each round on any creature caught in the whirlwind. To escape a whirlwind, the creature must generate a ''Strength ''total vs. the elemental's ''Strength ''and achieve superior success or better. Special Defenses: air elementals can only be affected by magical attacks (enchanted weapons or spells). '''Earth Elementals' DEXTERITY 10 Unarmed combat 12 STRENGTH 18 TOUGHNESS 15 PERCEYTION 9 Trick (10) MIND 11 CHARISMA 9 Taunt (10) SPIRIT 13 Hero Point Potential: Some (21) Special Attacks: earthquake: earth elementals can create small but powerful earthquakes in the area immediately surrounding them. The elemental generates a Strength ''total vs. a difficulty of 18. The level of success determines how long the quake lasts and how powerful it is. The earthquake affects any character within a 60 meter radius, with the value determined by the success of the quake. Success Duration Value Minimal 2 rounds 15 Average 3 rounds 18 Good 4 rounds 21 Superior 5 rounds 24 Spectacular 6 rounds 27 The quake stops if the elemental is destroyed. All actions performed during the earthquake have their difficulty numbers increased by 2 for each level of success achieved by the elemental. The earthquake does not affect the elemental. '''Fire Elementals' DEXTERITY 13 Unarmed combat 15 STRENGTH 10 TOUGHNESS 15 PERCEPTION 12 Trick (13) MINDS CHARISMA 7 Taunt (9) SPIRIT 12 Hero Point Potential: Some (21) Natural Tools: unarmed combat flame STR +8/damage value 18 Special Attacks: engulf fire elementals are capable of engulfing opponents with their bodies with an Unarmed combat ''grappling attack. If successful, the opponent is trapped in the flames. The elemental may take no other actions while engulfing an opponent. To escape, the victim must generate a ''Strength ''total greater than the elemental's ''Strength. ''Special Defenses: Fire elementals are only affected by magical attacks (enchanted weapons or spells) and water-based attacks '''Metal Elementals' DEXTERITY 12 Unarmed combat 14 STRENGTH 15 TOUGHNESS 18 PERCEPTION 8 Trick (10) MIND 10 CHARISMA 10 Taunt (11) SPIRIT 12 Hero Point Potential: Some (21) Special Defenses: Metal elementals are immune to any light-based or electrical attacks. Plant Elementals DEXTERITY 13 Unarmed combat 15 STRENGTH 14 TOUGHNESS 14 PERCEPTION 16 Trick (17) M1ND11 CHARISMA 8 Taunt (10) SPIRIT 9 Hero Point Potential: Some (21) Special Attacks: entanglement: plant elementals control any natural plant within a radius of 60 meters. The elemental can use the plant life to attack and entangle any opponents within that area. The elemental generates a Perception ''total vs. the ''Dexterity ''or ''dodge ''of the intended victim. The victim takes damage equal to the result points. The victim is entangled and prevented from moving if the attack's result point total exceeds the victim's ''Strength. ''To escape, the victim must generate a ''Strength ''total equal to or greater than the original attack total. Special Vulnerability: Fire-based attacks on plant elementals add +3 to the damage total. '''Water Elemental' DEXTERITY 15 Swimming 16, unarmed combat 17 STRENGTH 10 TOUGHNESS 16 PERCEPTION 11 Trick (3) MIND 11 CHARISMA 10 Taunt (12) SPIRIT 12 Special Attacks: drowning: water elementals can engulf and drown victims with an unarmed combat grappling attack. When engulfing a victim, the elemental can take no other action; the victim takes full damage each round. To escape, the victim must generate a ''Strength ''total greater than the elemental's ''Strength. ''Attacks made by a water elemental against a fire-based creature add +3 to their damage total. Attacks made against metal-based creatures add +2 to the damage total. Special Vulnerability: Fire-based attacks made against a water elemental add +3 to the damage total.